


M U S E

by CatalystRedolent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Photographer Kim Jongin, Soulmate AU, past relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Sebuah tato akan selalu ada sejak kau baru lahir, entah kalimat atau beberapa kata; itu adalah perkataan yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan belahan jiwamu. Tetapi, karena setiap manusia dapat berbicara, ini tentunya akan sulit. Dan inilah cerita seorang Kim Jongin mengejar belahan jiwanya.Soulmate!AU. Kim Jongin and OC.





	

Di pergelangan tangannya tertulis, dengan tinta hitam legam yang menonjol di kulit kecokelatannya, satu kata dengan tiga huruf; _Hai_. Hanya tiga huruf itu yang sedikit menonjol diatas kulitnya yang eksotis. Ia menghela nafas dan membiarkan tangan kirinya itu menggantung begitu saja di sampingnya, tangannya yang lain memegang kameranya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Kepalanya mendongak dan ia menutup matanya, membiarkan angin menyugar rambutnya hingga berantakan; akar rambutnya yang diwarnai keabuan itu sudah mulai terlihat, ia harus segera menjadwalkan _touch-up_ sebelum sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya yang raksasa mulai mengoceh kepadanya.

Empat tahun yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang menggores bahunya. Senyumannya tipis namun memberi kesan terhadap wajah ovalnya. Ia menyapanya dengan sebuah _‘Hai’_ dan ia membalasnya dengan sebuah kata yang tidak ia pikir lagi, _‘Kau cantik’_. Ia terkikik pelan dan sahabatnya, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut ikat kuda panjang, mendorongnya pada dirinya dan membuka pergelangan tangan kanannya; _‘Kau cantik’_ tertulis disana dengan tinta hitam yang menonjol di atas kulitnya yang seputih salju. Mereka berkencan setelah tiga bulan menjadi sahabat baik. Ia bahagia, _merasa_ bahagia, namun setiap malam ia menatap tulisan di pergelangan tangan kirinya karena ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang selalu teman sekamarnya ceritakan; _“Oh, aku selalu merasa seperti tersengat listrik jika Baekkie memancarkan emosi dan aku selalu tahu kalau dia merasa sedih atau apapun itu,_ Man _. Rasanya seperti memiliki kemampuan lebih kau tahu? Namun terasa lebih privasi ketika kalian berdua saja yang merasakannya.”_

Dua tahun berjalan, ia dan gadisnya memasuki sebuah kafe yang terkenal dengan suasana mirip rumahnya dan aroma kopi yang menggoda iman penggemar kopi; dan keduanya masuk konteks itu, dengan banyaknya tugas-tugas kampus dari dosen-dosen tidak berperasaan. Mereka berdua saling bergandengan ketika tiba di konter dan dihadapkan oleh seorang pria dengan perawakan kekar dan rambut tertata apik dengan poni yang tepat berada diatas kelopak mata atasnya. Ada bebarapa anting giwang perak yang menggantung di telinganya. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir didepannya ketika bertanya seperti layaknya seorang pelayan, _“Pesanan Anda?”_. Gadisnya memesan dua buah gelas; satu Latte untuk ia sendiri dan satu Americano untuk kekasihnya.  Pemuda itu mengambil dua buah gelas plastik dengan logo kafe itu dan memasang senyum ketika mendongak kearah keduanya.

Matanya berhenti pada si gadis dan sedikit membelalak. Gadisnya mengerjap dan ia sendiri merasakan sebuah kepuasan, genggamannya bertambah erat pada tangan mungil kekasihnya. Dan kata itu terucap dari kedua belah bibir sang kasir, _“Kau cantik”_. Matanya membelalak ketika didalam genggamannya, gadisnya tersentak seperti _tersengat listrik_. Kata-kata sahabatnya berdengung di telinganya dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggamannya pada si gadis; _bukan milikku, bukan milikku, bukan milikku_. Si gadis tidak menyadarinya dan malah membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengamati tinta hitam diatas kulit putihnya. Keduanya tersentak sebelum akhirnya gadis itu, dengan lidah sedikit bergetar, memutus keheningan, _“Hai.”_

Dia masih menyesal karena dia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti kuliah dan sidang akhirnya berakhir ditunda bulan depan, beserta skripsi yang harus diselesaikan dan lain-lain, serta dosen _killer_ yang setengah mati ingin membunuhnya karena menurut beliau, ia hanya buang-buang waktunya sebagai salah satu orang yang sibuk. _Masalahnya_ , ia sendiri tidak memedulikannya dan membutuhkan bantuan sahabatnya, sahabat masa kecilnya, serta belahan jiwa keduanya untuk membangkitkan dirinya dari keterpurukan yang adalah _Krystal Jung_. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, musim semi mulai muncul dan ombak pantai sayup-sayup terdengar di hadapannya, sambil menggenggam kamera kesayangannya karena ia adalah seorang fotografer _freelance_ yang inspirasinya terkadang mampet jika terus-terusan duduk dihadapan _laptop_ miliknya, yang sudah berusia lima tahun dan dipanggil Chanyeol (sahabat-teman sekamarnya) sebagai _buyut_ _dari_ _segala_ _komputer_ ; ia bingung mengapa Baekhyun ingin saja bersama dia.

Dan alasan lainnya, _dan ini sedikit– **sangat** memalukan_ , karena ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kartu undangan yang tertanda; Jung Soojung dan Im Jaebum. Ia menggertakan giginya dan menghela nafas, memperhatikan uap putih tipis yang menggelung dan terbang dan _hilang_. Kameranya ia taruh didepan wajahnya dan ia menutup mata kirinya, mengintip dari jendela kecil kameranya dengan mata kanannya. Ia menggerakan lensanya kesana kemari sembari berjalan pelan-pelan, mumpung mayoritas masyarakat masih mementingkan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari di rumah daripada di cuaca yang relatif dingin tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap helaian hitam yang dengan hebohnya ditiup oleh angin, ia mengerjap dan menurunkan kameranya ketika helaian hitam itu berbalik, menunjukan sebuah wajah oriental dengan sentuhan sedikit kaukasia pada matanya; sewarna langit biru kala pagi itu. Bibirnya terlihat pas dengan wajahnya dan matanya lebar. Dan ketika gadis itu tersenyum, pemuda itu mengangkat kameranya dan pada saat itu juga, angin berhembus kencang dari belakang sang gadis; membuatnya menutup matanya dan rambut yang berdansa, senyumannya masih terpatri. Matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit dengan kerutan di ujung luarnya, semuanya terlihat _indah_.

Senyuman itu tetap disana ketika ia mendengar suaranya yang pertama kali, menyapa dan menimbulkan suatu sensasi _disengat listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya_ , “Hai.” Ia menyahut dengan mata nyalang dan kamera tergeletak disamping, terlalu terpesona dengan salah satu ciptaanNya yang ia tempel dengan predikat _‘sempurna’_ , “Halo.” Ia melihat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan melebarkan matanya, kakinya mulai bergerak dengan instan, “Namaku Kim Jongin, namun kau bisa panggil aku Kai.” Gadis itu ( _miliknya!_ ) tertawa lebar, kedua bulan sabit itu semakin dalam dan ia takut kalau lama kelamaan sepasang sabit itu menjadi permanen, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia menurunkan lengan sweter krem kanan kebesarannya ke siku dan melambaikan satu kata, empat huruf tinta hitam di pergelangan tangan kuning langsat miliknya; _Halo_.

“Aku mencintaimu,” ucap Jongin tanpa pikir panjang.

Gadis itu tersentak, senyumannya tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut, dan akhirnya tersenyum lagi; lebih lembut dan ia baru menyadari sebuah lesung pipit di pipi kanannya, “Aku juga dan namaku….”

**E N D**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya akan merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah dengan baik hati meluangkan waktu Anda yang padat untuk membaca fiksi ini. Saya akan lebih merasa berterima kasih lagi jika Anda meninggalkan pesan dan kesan serta kritik, kalau boleh.
> 
> Peace Out!


End file.
